Where the Sidewalk meets the Grass
by BenjiRocket
Summary: That's when I realized I left my pants on the other side of the counter. And I was standing there pants less.
1. So This is Where we Find Ourselfs

Where the Sidewalk meets the grass.

I'm new to this whole thing. If you could read and review, that would be lovely. I could totally continue if you guys really think I have something here.

R&R would be really appreciated.

~-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10- -It's time to Fall.-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10~

There's this great spot that only I know about, well me and this other kid. But it's not like a tree house or a room, because unlike those places you can't get to this one when you're looking for it. I wasn't even looking for it when I found it, but then I stumbled upon it and I realized it was one of the most amazing places I've ever been to. If you take just enough turns down the second alley way of my city, then you jump down the exact edges, you could find it. It's beautiful. The sidewalk just ends, and 4 feet down from it is where it meets a grassy hill. 20 feet in front of that, is a line of never ending trees. In fact, if you were to look straight off of the ledge, and not look down, it would look like everything just stops. But it doesn't.

It's where I go to think.

It's where I go to cry.

It's where I go to scream.

It's where I go to relax.

**It's where the sidewalk…meets the grass.**

This place is like my second home, which is why no one knows about it except for Sasuke, my best friend. I showed him this place 6 years ago, when we were twelve. And since then I only saw him here once without me. That was when his parents died, and we were only 16. After that day he was left with just his brother, his dog, and me. I caught him sitting on the edge starring of into the distance. I sat next to him and without a second thought he buried his face into the chest. I don't know how long we sat like that, but it was hours. Ever since then it's been hard to get him to act like his old self in front of other people, but it felt good knowing I was one of the only ones he would show his true colors to. I think it was because he knew I wasn't going anywhere. God knows how much I love that kid. Sasuke's been with me since my parents left me at the age of four, leaving me with my legal guardian, who wasn't so bad.

But the reason I sit here today isn't like any other reason previous to this one. I sat here because I didn't know what to do with the fact that I may love Sasuke more then I should. I've been thinking about it for a whole month now. And I've wanted to say something about it but I never could.

I closed my almost too blue eyes.

And let the wind whip my blond hair across my tan face.

"Hey."

I painfully opened my eyes to meet Sasuke's dark ones. I was ready for the light to meet me, but I realized that I must've slept for a long time because it was dark out.

"What time is it?"

I guess he knew what I was going to ask because a smirk formed on his lips and without leaving my gaze he answered,

"8:30. I came to make sure you'd go home before you get in trouble and you get yourself grounded again."

He turned around and started walking, but then stopped because I called after him,

"Sasuke!"

I stood up ready to leave, and he turned around to see what I needed,

"Yeah Dobe?"

I wasn't going to regret what I was about to say. I knew very well the variables to admitting something this huge to a kid like him, but I didn't let it stop me. I knew how he would take it anyway. I knew he thought it was friendly.

"I love you."

It was barely above a whisper, and I couldn't even look at him. I kept my attention on a small pebble, laying there on the ground, minding its own business. I bet no one even paid any attention to it, walked right on by like it didn't even existed, I knew how that pebble felt sometimes.

"I know."

I knew he was going to say that. He always did. But I just went with my gut feelings once again.

"I know you love me too."

My eyes finally met his. He was already looking at me. His eyes showed the same amount of emotion they always did: none. I had to guess what he was feeling all the time; it was a part of being his best friend. He trusted me to know what he was thinking because he never let any emotions slip past that mask.

"Yes, I am quite aware of that Dobe. You are so sure of that theory. You say it quite often."

Hell yeah I said it often. I said it because I let myself believe that I wasn't the only one in this relationship who cared for the other.

I keep looking at him, reading his eyes. He almost looks bored, but I pretend not to notice. I pretend like this whole subject we're talking about means just about as much to me as it does to him: nothing. Thinking about that makes my heart hurt so bad. I can feel the lump in my throat already.

"Should I take that as a 'no, I don't love you too'?"

His eyes leave mine as he also finds some mysterious interest in that very same pebble. I know he envies it for just being able to lay there and not have people in it's business every second of every day. I don't even have to look at him to know that.

"No, I never said that."

His eyes meet mine, and I can't read them. My heart stops. I can't read them. His eyes are holding an emotion that I'm not familiar with. I scold myself for letting my heart jump. He said that he doesn't not love me. Oh my god. Could this be it? I'm so pissed at myself for letting me think that. I know where this is going. It always goes the same way,

"Can I take it as a 'I love you too'?"

His eyes haven't left mine, but that emotions gone, and I want to kick myself for letting my hopes get so high. Damnit. I knew this whole conversation would end up hurting me. It always does. His voice sounds like he actually does have feelings. It sounded sad. But I didn't think much of it,

"…No, I don't think you should, not yet."

I do my best not to let my emotions show through. I do my best and pretend to not think about it. I try not to let my heart burn with so much sadness; I almost want to end it all. So I smile. A fake smile that makes me want to puke. But he buys it like always. With a smile chuckle a show my teeth through the pukey smile,

"Haha, you know I love you bro! I'll see you around!"

I turn my back without giving him a second glance. He won't give me one. So why should I give him one? I hate feeling so bitter to my best friend. My best friend. _Friend._

"Dobe."

I stop mid-step and turn to give one glance,

"Yeah?"

My heart stops again, maybe he knows I love him so much more than a friend should. And maybe he finally feels the same way. He's got to love me the same way.

"We have Science homework, don't forget."

He turns and leaves faster than I get the chance to say something witty back to him. How does he always get the chance to leave first? Why am I always the last one to leave?

"One more thing," He calls over his shoulder, "Stop using that fake smile, it pisses me off."

Holy shit, he knows my fake smile. For how long did he get it? Oh my god. I'm trying to think about the last time I used it in front of him, but I don't get the chance because he countinues.

He turns around to look at me square in the face and pretty much just repeats himself,

"Please don't use that fake smile. You should know I don't like it when you fake shit in front of me. And don't be all sad now. You know what I've made obvious, and you don't know what you shouldn't yet."

Then he's gone, and I have no clue what the hell he just said. He can read me like a book. When will I get the chance to make him wonder what it'd be like to love someone who might not love you back? And since when is he all mysterious?! I swear before this ends, whatever _this_ is, I'll be the first one to walk away. I know it. And when I say his name with that emotion that's so foreign to him, I don't even care that he can't hear me,

"…Sasuke…you…you suck."

And that's all I can say to him until Monday, 2nd hour geography.

Our first class,

of many,

together.

_Where the Sidewalk meets the grass. It's where the beginning meets the end. & it's where I find myself quite a lot lately. Because there is such a fine line between love and hate. And it's the only place that gives me the hope to hold on. And the strength I need to keep pulling him back to my side. They say if you really loved someone, you would let them go. But I say if you really love someone, you'll keep pulling him back._


	2. We both know where we are

Chapter two much?

OHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS.

I don't own Naruto…But if I did…Oh, if I did.

I looked down at my watch and shuddered for like the billionth time tonight.

_God Damnit!_

Have you ever planned something, and then it went totally wrong? Well, that's exactly what's happening right now. Let me paint you a picture of what exactly is going on right now.

I went over to Kiba's house three hours ago to 'study'. And by 'study' I mean play video games until our eyes fall out, because that's what friends do right? I went to Kiba's house because today Sasuke wasn't home and I hadn't seen Kiba since Friday and today is Sunday. I left Kiba's house and tried to walk home for the first time. Yeah, I know. Why am I walking home for the first time? Well, Kiba fell asleep on me and Sasuke always drives me home after we hang out together…but he isn't here so I figured I'd prove myself a big boy and try to walk home.

Well I failed.

And now I'm standing on a corner at 11:00 PM. It's dark, I'm alone, and worst of all the lights keep flickering and it's scary the shit out of me.

Good god.

But after begging and a few promises, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother who's 21, said he'd come get me. After all I am his little brother's best friend. And the Uchiha family loves me.

Lights shine past the building behind me and I almost want to jump for joy. Itachi's here to save my life, thank god. I don't even bother to check which car he brought; I just jump in the passenger seat and give him a look that shows how thankful I am. He just smirks at me in return and starts to drive the car.

This is good. So far, I'm still alive. However, there still is one matter that needs to be taken care of that I didn't even think about,

"Sasuke is going to kill you Naruto."

Holy shit, I hope he's not right.

"Um…Itachi? Can you please…not tell your brother for me?"

I look up at him, but he still has his eyes on the road. I didn't think he heard me, but then his smirk grew, and I knew I was in deep shit. Not with rapists, thieves, or anything else out there that could've gotten me when I was at that corner, but with Sasuke. If Itachi's right, Sasuke will kick my ass for trying to walk home in the middle of the night.

Great, now he'll never trust me by myself. And the weird part was that part of me wanted that. Shit, am I blushing? My hand twitched when I kept it from touching my cheek to see if it's warm. I have better things to deal with right now then my face.

Like the fact that Itachi is totally going to tell Sasuke.

"Itachi, why don't you just take me home now, huh?"

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't. I have to kill some time first."

Kill time for what? I wanted to be home _now_.

"What for? Just drop me off."

He let out a deep chuckle, "Naruto. I don't know how to say this, but I talked to Iruka and as your legal guardian, he said that it was totally okay for you to stay the night at our house."

I looked over at him and my eyes went wide…that meant—

"So in any case, Sasuke can just talk to you tonight."

With one last genuine smile for my pain he looked back at the road.

_Talk to you tonight._

_Tonight._

I feel a panic attacking come. My hands turn into fists to keep from freaking out.

"Itachi, come on! There's got to be something I can do to keep your mouth shut! Please?!"

"Sorry Naruto, but Sasuke was the first one I called right after my talk about picking you up. I wanted to make sure he was home before us."

So that's why he was killing time. I was making a mental note to kill Itachi after this, but then a thought hit me,

"Itachi?...What if Sasuke couldn't care less about it? What if he doesn't care that I was out at night?"

I mean, why would he right?

"Naruto, I think you'd be very surprised at what Sasuke keeps close to his heart, and how close he keeps said things."

The rest of the ride was quiet while I kept think of reasons why Sasuke would care so much. We pulled into the drive way and I heard my heart beat increase tenfold. Itachi stopped the car and I followed him up to the house as he gave me one last piece of advice,

"Naruto, I hope you know how much he cares about you. Try not to make him anymore angrier."

I just scoffed at him. Itachi knocked on the door, giving me one last look. I looked at him too,

"Itachi, he'll just tell me not to do it again, and that will be that."

I truly thought that's how things were going to go down between us. But then the door to the house flew open, and next thing I knew someone slapped me across the face.

"Teme! What the hell?!"

That freaking hurt. And Itachi wouldn't slap me, so I knew it was Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke after he pulled his hand back to his side, and just when I was about to yell at him again I felt two strong arms wrap around my slim waist and the back of my neck.

"Naruto…"

I looked up expecting to see Itachi, because he was the only Uchiha that used my real name, but he wasn't anywhere around. Jeez, that guy could walk fast.

My heart skipped a beat when realization hit me.

Sasuke used my real name. Which meant he was either super serious, or really pissed.

But when he pulled back a little, just enough to look at me, he didn't look pissed at all. His eyes looked soft and caring. Weird.

"Naruto, I could've lost you. You took everything I have left and put it out on the corner waiting to be taken advantage of."

He wasn't mad! He just wanted me to know that I made a mistake. Well, this isn't so bad. I wrapped my arms around him and grinned up at him,

"You're not mad at me are you Sasuke?"

"No."

My grin widened, good he wasn't pissed. Silly me for over reacting. I was totally right, he's fine.

"I'm furious Naruto, I knew you were and idiot, but Jesus Christ!"

Or, maybe he's going to bit my face off.


	3. I hope Sasuke can hear me from his room

I'm really starting to have my doubts about this story.

I know this sounds bad, but, if no one's going to care, then should I even keep going?

But I don't want to make people upset by stopping if they don't want me to.

So even if it's one person saying that I should keep going, then I will.

:D

I don't own Naruto.

:3

I watched him pace back and forth through his living room. He looked rabid. Arms flying everywhere, eyes burning with anger, if it wasn't directed at me, I'd totally be laughing at how animated he was getting. I probably had an amused look on my face because when his eyes met mine, he got even more pissed. I kept my eyes on the ground after that while Sasuke kept yelling at me for going out so late by myself.

Right after he hugged me he threw me on the couch, literally—my ass is still hurting, and started telling me all of this stuff about how I could've died, could've gotten rapped, could've been kidnapped and sold in some foreign black market as a sex toy to some lonely pervert, I—…WHAT?

"SASUKE, WHAT THE HELL?!"

He stopped pacing long enough to give me a look that said, 'I'm sorry, Are you an idiot?!' while his eyebrow twitched, then started right back to pacing,

"Oh! You'd be surprised Naruto!"

He stopped pacing right in front of me and pushed his face right in front of mine,

"I knew this one guy, who saw a movie about that kind of shit! People get kidnapped and sold as sex toys all the time Naruto!"

Was he shitting me? What kind of bull shit movie was that? And he knew this 'guy'? What 'guy'? Sasuke doesn't know 'guys'. THIS STORY WAS BULL SHIT. He's trying to make me feel bad…That…DICK.

"Really Sasuke? Who?" I challenged him. I held his gaze so he knew I wasn't messing around.

"…I'm sorry, what?"

His eyes left mine for a second and looked nervously back at me. I slowly slide off the couch as he backed away from me,

"Sasuke, come on. That 'guy' who told you about the 'movie'? And did he mention this movie? I'd like to see it?"

He caught onto what I was doing because he stopped backing up and stood still. He didn't even acknowledge our chests were almost touching because of how close we were. But I sure as hell did. I didn't let it show of course.

"Dobe, don't you turn this whole thing around! You're the one who's in trouble here! Walking in the dark! You know you have the same amount of direction as a butterfly."

"First of all, don't be dissing butterflies; they haven't done shit to you! And second, I won't let this go until you give me details buddy!"

He looked even madder, if that was possible, then his face softened. MY guess was because he knew I wouldn't give up.

"Dobe, if I tell you what you want to know, will you never do something that stupid again?"

I grinned because I won! Woo, Woo!

"Yeah teme!"

He grabbed my face and pulled it close to his, looked me straight in the eye, and whispered,

"Promise?"

I could feel his breathe on my face, which made it incredibly hard to concentrate, but I managed to say,

"Y-yeah Sasuke. I promise."

"Good."

He let my face go and turned to run up the steps near the kitchen door. He yelled over his shoulder,

"I'll be in my room. Meet me there after you grab some stuff from the kitchen! Whatever you want to eat or drink is fine with me!"

Then he turned the corner at the top of the stair case and disappeared. I was sure he could still here me even though his room was on the other side of his ridiculously large house,

"What?! Sasuke! That's Sai's job!"

Sai is Sasuke's butler guy. He's nice but pretty creepy too sometimes. His black hair is shorter than Sasuke's and I'm pretty sure Sai's only a junior this year, I think he's 17. He's pretty young. And he's really skinny, kinda short. I don't know if I could beat him in a fight, but Sasuke could. Seeing that Sasuke was taller than bother of us.

He only works over the school year though. Want to know a funny story? He goes to our school. I know, awkward. He only works here so he has cash for the summer. Want to know an even funnier story? HE WANTS TO RAPE ME. And I'm not exaggerating. He said it to my face, and I quote,

'_You know… I wouldn't mind rapping you some time.'_

I'm sure he tells me that just to get my reaction all the time, but I'm also sure he's not joking around.

I told Sasuke and Itachi of course. One thought it was hilarious, that why Sai's still here. And the other one wants Sai dead.

Bet you can't guess which one.

Apparently to Itachi, Sai trying to get into my pants is one of the funniest things he's even known. And he says he's known some funny things.

Apparently to Sasuke, Sai's existence in this world makes him want to kill himself. But every day is worth living only because he gets to go home and dream about the many ways he can kill Sai in his sleep.

Those were both of their exact words. Honest.

I slowly walked into the kitchen, keeping an eye out for Sai just in case he was working tonight. I looked around the whole kitchen and found no trace of him. Good I was safe.

I walked up to Sasuke's fridge and grabbed a random can of pop. I didn't really care what kind. Sasuke only had good kinds anyway.

I slowly slide my finger under the tab to open it. However I wasn't expecting it to explode all over my freaking pants. I didn't even shake it. What the hell?

Well, what the hell do I do now? I looked at the towel next to Sasuke's sink, but I didn't want to get…GRAPE SODA ON IT?!

GRAPE SODA?! SINCE WHEN DO THEY DRINK GRAPE SODA?! This must be someone else's pop because Itachi and Sasuke hate Grape Soda. I looked down at my poor stained pants.

This will never come out of my pants if I don't clean them now. Well screw it, There's only one thing I can do now…

I took my pants off.

Holding on to them, I sat my pop down and walked to the other side of the kitchen. If I ran fast, maybe no one would notice I had no pants on.

I barely made it to the other door on the complete other side of the kitchen when I heard an overly happy voice call out,

"Naruto-kun! You look really nice today."

My whole body froze, paralyzed with complete and utter fear.

Sai was standing in front of me 15 feet away.

And I had no pants on.

I'll had on were my dark orange boxers, which were pretty short for some reason, ending at my upper thigh. It's not like it mattered that they were too high. I looked pretty good without pants on. In the yearbook last year, I was voted second hottest junior and most easy to talk to. Sasuke, was number one, and the least easy to talk to. Go figure.

The problem on hand right now is that I have a kid who wants to rape me standing in front of me when I don't have pants on.

I moved my arm which was holding my pants in front of me so I kind of had something to hide behind. And that's when I realized I made the biggest mistake ever. Because when I move my arm to cover myself, pants didn't move in front of me…a can of pop did. My eyes flew over to the counter I was standing by two seconds ago to find my pants laying there. Sai followed my gaze and grinned at me.

I took the can of pop and left my pants right next to Sai on accident.

Holy shit.

"Why Naruto-kun, Aren't those your pants?"

He grinned at me more while he picked them up. His eyes left mine to look at my pants. For some reason his smile faded and he bent down to smell my pants. When he came back up, his grin was twice as big as it was before. And that's when I realized who's Grape Soda it was…

"Oh Naruto-kun. Your pants smell delicious. Grape Soda is my favorite you know! And since you've been drinking it, and it's all over you, why don't I just help you clean it up, huh?"

That's also when I realized Sasuke probably couldn't hear my screams from the kitchen.

Mother F---.


End file.
